


Flying Free

by FrostCryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, divorced jack and gabe, don't worry though they'll get back to being husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Jack makes a choice without anyone's knowledge. He doesn't care for the consequences since the love of his life asked him for a divorce. Since then, he'd poured himself into work as Strike Commander and ignoring self care. Gabe finds out by chance of the choice and he's gonna figure out how to help his ex any way he knew how, even if he ends up falling in love with Jack all over again.





	1. Look to the Western Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is an angsty shit but I love him.
> 
> AND STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT MY BOY IS CANONICALLY GAY :')

Jack knew it would be painful. He couldn't even ask Ana to do it because of how stupid she thought it was. Nothing would stop him from doing it though. He was determined to feel anything but the numbness that settled over him. His wings would no longer be a burden to him or Gabe.

Commander Reyes now he guessed.

He hadn't been Jackie and Reyes hadn't been Gabe in a very long time. The divorce has gone through earlier that year anyway. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even his wings.

Which was why he was at a clinic that specialized in removing wings. He'd keep them because that was an option. A case was custom made so he could put them somewhere safe where no one would have to look at them anymore.

His name being called broke him out of his thoughts. A few deep breaths and he walked through the door, no longer caring if he even survived the procedure. It didn't take long to get him prepped and ready to go. As they put him under, he thought of Ana and Reyes. He thought of what could have been.

Maybe he'd hand over his resignation and give the job to Reyes. Lord knows he's earned it through hard work and dedication. After that, he'd disappear from the limelight and take up farming in Indiana with his Pa. That would be nice and they'd love to have him back.

A few days later had Jack doing just as he thought about. He handed in his resignation as well as recommendations on who to pick for Strike Commander. Ana, Reyes, and Reinhardt were the only candidates he was comfortable with taking over for him. As soon as one of them were picked, he was going home.

Jack expected anger from them all. He knew that. What he didn't expect was a frustrated hug from Reinhardt, arms and wings. Calm understanding from Ana who touched his shoulder lightly with her wings. Bold confusion from Reyes, keeping his wings tucked against him. Each one of them came to him separately to speak with him when the UN contacted them.

“I need this. From the stress to every one of my moves being watched, I can't be what I signed up for anymore. I'll be leaving and address you can contact me at but I'm done with Overwatch.” Reyes, still confused by the end of it, glared at his back; taking note how Jack kept trying to compensate for weight that made him keep shifting and twitch.

“You coward. After everything we've done and been through together, built together, you're throwing it all away? That's not the Jack I know.” Wings flared, a sign of intimidation. Gabriel didn't want to bully Jack into staying but no one was better suited despite their fights.

Jack had chuckled at his words, giving him a broken smile when he turned around. “Can you say that for certain? That you still know me without a doubt, inside and out?”

Those words threw Reyes off and it showed. The confusion returned and this time he gently grazed Jack's hand with the tip of his wing. Dread filled his core at something he felt happened without his or anyone’s knowledge. “Jackie?”

Jack quietly sat back down at his desk; soon no longer his. He needed to get away from the other before he realized what Jack had done. “Arrangements will be made should you be the one chosen for Strike Commander. I'll contact all of you when I know for sure who it will be. Dismissed, Commander.”

Gabriel wanted to ignore the dismissal but he was too stubborn to show anymore vulnerability if Jack wasn't. So he marched out of the office without turning back. If he had, he would have seen Jack collapse on his desk in tears.

Jesse McCree looked on with exasperation as a few days later had Ana telling him her and Reinhardt would be taking Gabriel out for some flight time. He cowed to the snow owl when she brushed her wing against his affectionately. He could still hear Gabriel yelling from the hallway how he'd make the two pay.

Once outside, Reinhardt dropped his load without remorse. Under both their stares he sat motionless but no less angry they took him from his _job_. How could he track Talon from here? His wings beat in frustration but he couldn't deny the wind felt good after being cooped up inside Blackwatch headquarters for days on end it seemed.

“Shall we all talk about the elephant here or no? Because I'm concerned in more ways than one.” Ana started when she realized her friend wouldn't be talking first. “Jack is retiring, and he's going to accommodate whoever is chosen for the position of Strike Commander.”

“It doesn't matter. He's leaving us behind because he's a coward and too chickenshit to keep going. Let him rot wherever he ends up.” Gabriel already had enough of the conversation. How could he remotely talk about Jack abandoning them all willingly?

“Have you ever stopped thinking about Overwatch as a whole and thought about the people who are behind the scenes as individuals? We do these missions for honor and glory and to help save others. But, Gabriel, there comes a time when we need to step down for the young ones.” Reinhardt had seen the way Jack spoke, tired and lonely. The gray hairs were becoming more prominent but he kept it to himself. This was a choice he was proud of that Jack had made.

“Retiring now wouldn't be so bad. As such, I will be refusing the position to take care of Fareeha along with Reinhardt.” The giant barn owl wrapped one of his wings around Ana carefully, letting her keep enough room to extend her wings. “We both have decided once another Strike Commander and second in command is chosen, we'll be stepping down ourselves.”

Gabriel sat watching them stunned. First Jack, now Ana. Would McCree or Genji leave him too? If he were to become Strike Commander, where would that leave Blackwatch? Had he trained his people enough to carry on without him?

The answer would be yes when he really thought about it. Those closest to him would be fine and they would be able to train others by his methods as well as their own. Now the question was could he lead Overwatch by himself?

“If you love Jack as much as you used to before the divorce, I plead with you to make up with him.” Ana watched him with worry in her gaze. Jack and Gabe had been inseparable until too much stress caused them to stop seeing each other and get along. Fights and arguments broke out between them, sometimes physically making Ana step in. “You two were always at your best when you were watching each other's sixes.”

Gabriel stretched his wings out before taking flight. His mind was like a storm at sea, colliding waves threatening to drag any ship down under it.

He flew for a few moments by himself until Ana joined him. They circled each other, enjoying the wind in their feathers. Reinhardt met them in the air not too long after. The longer he stayed airborne, the more his mind untangled itself. “I need to see Jack, ask him if he wants to fly with us. Get him out of the office for a while.”

“That sounds like a perfect idea.” Ana's eyes sparkled happily when she grinned. It was the smartest thing Gabe had said the whole day.

Without another word, Gabe flew to the balcony of Jack's office, needing to apologize and ask for a new start. As he walked up to the door leading inside, all words ceased to exist from his mind. Jack was shirtless, a sight to behold in its own right, but that wasn't what stopped Gabe in his tracks. It was the missing pieces from Jack's back that concerned him.

Jack's wings were gone and in their place were two scars marking the man as wingless.


	2. Everyone Deserves the Chance to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reminiscences what Gabriel and he were to each other before Gabriel sees what he'd done. And maybe something good comes out of it.

_“Ha! Come on, Gabe! I dare you to catch me!” Jack yelled as they flew together. They had a rare weekend to themselves and were taking full advantage of it. Ana swore she would bring hell upon anyone who would try disturbing them. Gabriel had to practically drag Jack out of the office before he asked if Ana was sure. The snow owl looked on with mirth until they were out of eyesight._

_“Oh I know I can catch you. It's just the fact of when. How long can you fly from me, Jackie?” Gabriel laughed as he chased after his husband. This was exactly what they both needed; bonding time with each other without any kind of distraction. More than happy to keep Jack to himself, he took his time catching the black eagle; he hadn’t been all that surprised when he first found out about that._

_Being completely in his element, Jack didn’t mind Gabriel chasing him as the raven got closer and closer. His newly groomed wings stretched wider as he flew straight up before folding them close to dive. Blue eyes watch a grin form on Gabriel’s face as he followed suit. It seemed the man would let Jack lead him anywhere as long as they ended up together in the end. And they did, always._

_They fell alongside each other until the last moment before they fanned their wings to their full span and sped upwards. Jack laughed heartily while Gabriel smiled, happy to see his mate having fun. Letting go had been good for both of them, especially getting out of their offices for some fresh air._

“Jackie?”

Jack came out of the memory quickly at his name being called. A shiver wracked his body making him realize his state of undress. Panic settled in when he also realized his state of undress with Gabriel there. “Goddammit!”

Next thing Gabriel knew, Jack’s Strike Commander duster was over his head as Jack threw on a hoodie. Brown eyes peeked out of the duster and saw something he thought he’d never see again, that being Jack in one of his hoodies. A simple one but still a favorite of his he thought he’d lost. That would have to be put on the back burner as something more pressing needed to be addressed.

“What are you doing here, Commander?” Gabriel was about to give a sarcastic reply but again, he was reminded or Jack’s lack of wings when he saw a rough patch job on the back of his hoodie to fix the holes meant for wings. “I just finished up some exercises before you came in without a knock or warning.”

“I should be asking the questions here. What happened to your wings, Jackie? Were you injured? Does anyone else know?” Gabriel gently reached out and ghosted his fingers over where the wings should be. Jack quickly moved away though, as if attempting to avoid the touch on his wings that were no longer there.

“Reyes, I advise you to take a step back. This is none of your concern.” Jack crossed his arms, preventing himself from feeling for the soft feathers of his wings. They were missed greatly, especially when he wanted comfort, but he lost that right when things started to fall apart between himself and the man standing in front of him. Now he was wingless in a world where wings meant everything.

Gabriel wouldn’t take any of this careless Jack before him. Not when he knew how much it was killing Jack inside not having the warmth they provided. “Do you even know what you've done to yourself? How much you'll struggle? Being wingless? Wingless, Jackie!”

Wingless meant those who didn't have wings wouldn't be able to find a mate unless it was with another wingless person. Wingless meant any child consummated between wingless people meant they would also be wingless. Wingless meant those without wings wouldn't easily be able to find a job as most places would hire those with wings. Wingless meant Jack would be removed from his position as Strike Commander for someone with wings.

“It's what I deserve.”

Those four words stopped Gabriel in his tracks. From running a rut in the floor with his pacing. Only then did he realize how utterly still Jack was. The usually animated Strike Commander positively motionless where he used to wave his hands around or hopped from on foot to another, hell even pacing; which he got the habit off Gabriel. But now?

Silent and still as the grave.

“I probably deserve more than this, but I knew I could do this at the very least.” One of his hands reached over his shoulder, a ghost of a touch to the phantom wings he could still feel even though he knew it was in his head. “Now I'll have no choice but to resign. Even with that, my parents might not even accept me without my wings.”

Wingless also meant most parents who had wings would abandon their wingless children. It wasn't happening as often now but most traditional families refused to acknowledge or ignored any wingless person.

“Then live with mine.” The words were out of Gabriel's mouth before he could stop them and Jack just shot him a look.

“Oh? You mean the family I haven't seen in two years? The family who saw our blowout? The mother who weeped or the sisters who took your side or the grandmother who took you aside to talk to you? All while I slipped out of the house and booked a ticket back here immediately after without you following?” Jack sunk into his desk chair, knowing all of this was coming back to Gabriel.

“But after all that, my family wanted me to make it right, Jackie I explained everything going on with us both. And I want to give us another go.”

“Gabriel. Just stop.” Jack held up his hand as his blue, blue eyes met brown, brown, brown. “This is my fate. To be wingless and alone.”

Gabriel slammed his hands against the desk. “Bullshit. I refuse to let you waste away as a wingless. Where are they?”

Jack. Jack just looked calm as the ocean with his blue, blue eyes. “Where are what?”

“Don't get smart with me, pendejo! I know you kept them. They mean entirely too much to you.” Gabriel was right of course but Jack didn't want him to know that. The man always did know Jack like his own wings.

A sigh escaped them both, giving each man the chance to take a mental step back. Gabriel was tired of arguing and Jack was tired in general. They’ve done this song and dance too many times resulting in a yelling match that had one or both of them walking away pissed off at the other. Enough was enough. And funnily, they seemed to agree on that.

“Fine. Court me again.”

Gabriel’s brown, brown, brown eyes widened. He wasn’t quite sure he heard that right.

“Court me again. Show me you care the same amount to a wingless as to when I had wings.” Jack had enough confidence to believe Gabriel would back down from this. Since the divorce, only a few proved to be still loyal to him regardless of what happened between the two Commanders. It was bound to happen with how loud their final argument had been.

“Okay.” Next thing Jack knew, Gabriel’s beanie was atop his own blonde locks with a few poking out. “But show me what you’re made of, boy scout. Fight for me.” His hands moved from the beanie to Jack’s face, cupping it in gentle hands. “Fight for _us_.”

Jack’s mouth twisted, fighting the will to say no. If he had request then it was only fair for Gabriel to have one as well. Knowing he couldn’t come up with a valid reason to outright refuse this request unless he also wanted his to be refused in return, Jack nodded, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s.

They both knew they had just been challenged. One to prove himself of the other and one to prove he wasn’t quite so helpless in a winged world. The unspoken timeframe would be until the UN found out what Jack had done and they found a new Strike Commander to take over the position that wouldn’t be Ana, Reinhardt, or Gabriel. It would happen sometime in the foreseeable future. Whether together or on opposite sides will be determined by the events that would come to pass.

“Together, Gabe, or not at all.”

“Fly or die, Jackie.”

The words brought tears to Jack’s eyes as he chuckled wetly and he knew Gabriel was grinning like a lovesick loon before nuzzling his face. Right then, it was easy to forget the last year and a half filled with pain between them. Each acting professional in front of the other while they suffered alone in their separate rooms.

All of it disappeared for the moment.

“Tonight we’ll have dinner and I got my first courting gift for you planned out.”

“Oh?”

Gabriel’s grin went wider. “Oh, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
